De amor y valor va la cosa
by Chia Moon
Summary: Pequeños drablecillos, viñetas, frases, ect, del Taiora gracias a los post del Topic ) (Puede contener otras parejas como extras) (Clausurado)
1. MID

Decidí premiar algunos post que abran páginas nuevas en el topic Taiora =). En especial este caso :3 Así que cada vez que haga algo así, irá en este fic :3

Serán drables, viñetas, cositas cortas =)

* * *

 **De amor y valor va la cosa**

 _ **Regalo**_

 _Para_ Midnighttreasure

(Pag 222, post: 5,971 del topic Taiora)

* * *

Sora se despertó sintiendo un sudor frio recorrerle la espalda. No es que tuviera miedo de nada exactamente, es que algo fallaba. Miró a su alrededor. Continuaba en la cama que compartía esa noche con Mimi. No había cambiado mucho la habitación de la Tachikawa, excepto que las cosas más infantiles habían desaparecido por algunas más llamativas. Es más, Mimi siempre se negaría a llevar a Yamato a su dormitorio: los posters de él y de su banda de rock eran solo privados para ella.

Se sentía segura. Lo estaba. Mimi dormía a su lado soltando algún que otro suspirito en sonido de ronquido y murmuraba el nombre de su hombre preferido mientras se frotaba los labios contra la mano.

¿Por qué entonces estaba ella nerviosa?

Volvió a girar la mirada por la habitación hasta que lo encontró. El calendario. Mimi no lo tenía marcado, desde luego, pero ella sí. En el suyo, en su habitación, justo sobre la fotografía donde ella y él se abrazaban y miraban al objetivo con una sonrisa abierta en sus rostros. Aquel había sido el día más perfecto de su vida.

Porque fue cuando comenzaron a salir.

Y eso es lo que le preocupaba. Su primer aniversario. Había quedado con Mimi para comprarle algo al chico para celebrarlo. Mimi se había vuelto loca yendo de tienda en tienda y por eso terminó quedándose a dormir en su casa.

Sora se abrazó a sí misma y sonrió. Había comprado el regalo perfecto al final, por más que Mimi se negara a creer que era así y alegar que ella nunca de los jamases le regalaría eso a Yamato.

Pero es que Taichi no era Yamato. Taichi amaría su regalo.

Entonces, ¿por qué ese estremecimiento?

Al día siguiente, ambas se prepararon para reunirse con los chicos en la cafetería de siempre. Mimi no tardó en lazarse a los brazos de Yamato. Sora sacudió la cabeza e intercambio un casto beso con su novio.

Se alejaron de los otros dos y Sora extendió su regalo con la preocupación en la garganta.

—Espero que te guste.

Taichi pareció perplejo. Rompió el papel y extendió su regalo frente a sus narices.

—¡Sora!

—Lo sé.

—¡Sora! —repitió. Ella sonrió.

—Lo sé, Tai, lo sé.

Taichi negó.

—No, no lo sabes Sora.

Sora entonces cesó de llevarle la contraria. Frunció el ceño.

Taichi suspiró.

—Mi madre me regaló una igual hace tres días. Estaba por enviarte la foto que hice pero nunca lo hice, así que en parte es culpa mía.

Sora estaba a cuadros. No podía ser… ¿quizás eso era el escalofrío que sintió durante la noche?

—Pues la descambiamos y buscamos otra cosa —ofreció. Taichi torció el gesto.

—No quiero descambiar algo que me ha comprado mi chica.

Sora se sorprendió. Taichi se rascaba la nuca, pensativo. Alargó la mano para quitársela. Él retrocedió. Enarcó una ceja. Volvió a intentar quitársela, levantándose. Él la esquivó y se puso la camiseta por encima de la ropa.

—¡Taichi!

—¡Sora! —exclamó él con una sonrisa divertida cruzándole la cara.

Cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos, Sora ya estaba más que malhumorada y avergonzada por su error. Al menos, hasta que Taichi posó su boca sobre la suya.

—Gracias —susurró—. Lo digo en serio, no voy a cambiarla. Esta me la pondré y la de mi madre la colgaré en la pared.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Totalmente.

Sora sonrió y dejó que la besara de nuevo. Quizás no había sido la mejor idea, y su propio cuerpo lo presentía, pero tampoco había estado tan equivocada…

 **08 de Febrero de 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Manos

**Para manos por hacer los 6000 post en el Taiora** **.  
** ¡Felicidades, Topic!

* * *

 **¿y mi premio?**

* * *

Taichi se removió inquieto sobre la silla mientras Sora miraba atentamente a su alrededor sin poder creérselo. No abría la boca de milagro.

—Taichi…

El castaño asintió varias veces mientras se mordisqueaba el labio. Casi parecía un niño grande removiéndose sobre la silla, como si esperase que le acariciara la cabeza y le diera unas palmaditas y después lo dejara irse a jugar con la consola un rato hasta la cena. La felicidad de Taichi a veces era así. Infantil. Adorable.

Pero Sora sabía perfectamente que podía comportarse como un hombre perfectamente.

Pero aunque eso generalmente le sacaría un sonrojo y probablemente le llenaría de calor el cuerpo, en ese momento estaba demasiado atónita como para pensar en ello.

—¿Y bien?

Sora cerró la boca que había abierto por la sorpresa. Volvió a fijarse en el hombre sentado frente a ella para pasar la mirada después por el lugar.

Su piso era pequeño, era su primer hogar como pareja y no habían podido permitirse en esos momentos algo más grande. Y ella creía que era suficiente para los dos. Tenía cocina y lo más importante: un baño completo. Aunque contara con solo una habitación, tenía un lavadero donde podían tender cómodamente y no necesitaban salir al balcón.

La gente no lo sabía, pero los pisos en Japón eran realmente complicados y encontrar uno que tuviera tantos lujos y barato, era una gozada.

Pero Sora se había tenido que ir un mes de viaje para estudiar técnicas de diseño en el extranjero y Taichi, quien todavía estaba en la universidad, había prometido quedarse a cargo de la casa. De todo. Aunque Sora procuró dejársela en perfectas condiciones y especialmente, la colada de su parte, sabía que Taichi era un completo caos en el hogar.

De ahí que al regresar esperara encontrarse la casa echa una leonera. Y sin embargo, estaba más limpia que los chorros del loro.

Taichi realmente se había esforzado. Debía de aplaudir su trabajo.

—Solo he pedido la cena porque no me daba tiempo a cocinar —expresó ligeramente avergonzado.

Sora miró hacia la cocina. Pequeñas bandejas repletas de comida a simple vista deliciosas esperaban a ser abiertas y degustado su interior. Se dio cuenta de que tenía algo de hambre entonces.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

Sora necesitaba encontrar las palabras y no sentirse como una estúpida.

—Esto es… —dudó.

Decir increíble e inesperado afectaría rápidamente a la idea de confianza que tenían entre ellos. Tampoco quería mentirle, porque Taichi ya sabía que pensaba que él era un desastre. Pero esta vez, se alegraba de haberse equivocado.

Sonrió al ver su ceño fruncido y asintió.

—Esto está increíble. Te agradezco que esté así.

Se acercó hacia él y le acarició la cabeza, dejándole reposar su mejilla sobre su pecho. Taichi sonrió abiertamente, rodeándola de la cintura y frotando su rostro entre sus senos. Sora se sintió arder al mismo instante.

Lo había echado mucho de menos.

Los ojos de Tai subieron hasta los suyos y con un mohín de cachorro abandonado sacó el labio en un puchero hacia delante, chupándose el superior.

—¿Y mi premio?

Sora sonrió y asintió tras intentar luchar contra la sonrisa de su boca. Taichi se puso en pie con ella en brazos. Sus miradas enlazadas, preparándose para lo que iba a llegar. Taichi la cargó hasta el dormitorio, empujando la puerta con el pie y con una dulzura tan característica en él, la depositó sobre la cama.

Sora acaricia su barbilla, subió por su mejilla y enterró los dedos en sus rebeldes cabellos. Se empujó levemente para poder besarle, cuando sintió algo clavarse justo contra su nalga derecha.

Interrumpió con la mano a Taichi y rebuscó bajo ella. El chico siguió sus movimientos, curioso, hasta que el moreno se tornó pálido en su piel. Sora mostró una pulsera entre sus dedos.

Lo primero que cualquier persona pensaría que ahí había una infidelidad. Que Taichi la habían engañado con otra mujer y que era tan cruel por su parte como la culpa de ella por dejarlo atrás y un mes sin su compañía.

Pero lejos de las malas lenguas, esa pulsera revelaba otra verdad.

Especialmente cuando la giró y vislumbró el nombre grabado en ella.

—Ta. i. Chi.

—Ugh…

Yagami tragó e intentó conseguir la pulsera. Sora, hábilmente, lo esquivó. Lo hizo a un lado y se puso en pie, guardándosela en el bolsillo del vaquero.

—Creo que tendré que darle las gracias a Yamato por limpiarme la casa. Y tú, tendrás que hacer lo que fuera que le prometieras a cambio de ayudarte con ello.

—No es lo que…

—Taichi —acalló con firmeza. No iba a tolerar una sola mentira.

El castaño se sentó sobre sus piernas, inclinando la cabeza y colocando los puños sobre sus rodillas.

—La casa estaba hecha un desastre y me pilló de exámenes. No me daba tiempo y quería que confiaras en mí, así que le pedí a Yamato que me ayudara y a cambio, cubriría su puesto durante un mes para que pudiera irse de vacaciones con Mimi a América.

Sora escuchó atentamente. Se lo había imaginado por la pulsera y el dueño. Yamato seguramente haría algo a cambio de alguna otra cosa y su Taichi siempre era tan desesperado en esos momentos que ni le importó aceptar.

Sora lo adoraba pero algunas veces quería darle un buen capón a ver si espabilaba.

—¿Y por qué mentirme? ¿Por sexo?

Pese a que sus mejillas ardieron intentó estar todo el tiempo posible lo más seria que su rostro le permitiera.

—¡No! —exclamó él rápidamente—. Imaginé que estarías hecha polvo por el viaje y que seguramente, al verte, me daría cuenta de cuánto te he echado de menos. Pero no es solo algo sexual. Eso no quiere decir que no te desee —añadió frotándose los cabellos en un gesto nervioso—. Maldición. Estoy seguro de que hasta dejó la pulsera ahí aposta.

Sora suspiró. Sus palabras dentro de lo que era una excusa habían sido hermosas. Decidió dejar el regaño para más tarde y tiró de su barbilla como si del hombre en la pareja se tratara.

—Esta bien, te perdono. Porque estuviste de exámenes y te preocupaste por mí.

Le dio un casto beso en la frente y se volvió hacia el tocador para dejar la pulsera sobre la peinadora. Taichi la siguió con la mirada.

—¿No vamos a…?

—Como bien sabes, estoy cansada, Taichi-san —recalcó burlona—. Voy a darme un baño.

Cerró la puerta y pudo imaginárselo protestando, chasqueando la lengua, poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado. Sonrió y volvió a abrir la puerta.

—Un masaje no me vendría mal.

Taichi solo tardó cinco segundos en correr hacia ella.

 _Aeropuerto de Japón, vuelo a América xxf879._

—Yamato. Tú pulsera. ¿La has perdido?

Yamato se miró la muñeca con sorpresa mientras que Mimi frotaba su piel con urgencia. Antes de que la castaña empezara a idear mil formas de haberla perdido, la detuvo apretándole la mano.

—Sé dónde está.

—¿Seguro? —cuestionó ella dudosa.

Yamato asintió y miró hacia el exterior con una sonrisa ladina.

Estaba seguro que en un mes, alguien se la devolvería de muy malos modos.

 **¡Fin!**

 **14 de febrero del 2017**

 **(sí, no tengo enamorado :v )**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
